


Devils Don't Fly (Not is space cat warships)

by PlutoDreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Demon, Demon Lance (Voltron), Devil Lance, Devils, Earth, Fallen Angels, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is lucifer, M/M, War, demon!Lance, lance is a devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDreaming/pseuds/PlutoDreaming
Summary: This is a rewrite of Devils Don't FlyHope you enjoy reading this!Lance knew about aliens, he grew up with them, both at home and on his travels.But when he goes to one of the planets that he had been to before, he remembers that they know him. But when he gets there they don't recognize him, oops, he didn't want the team to find out his secret this way. He didn't want them to find out he was a demon like this.Now he has to stop Haggar, deal with his worst enemies and get his team to trust him again.|Sorry, I still suck at summaries|In other words, Lance is a demon and the team finds out at a bad time





	Devils Don't Fly (Not is space cat warships)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a rewrite of my Devils don't fly series, I didn't like the way I had written it and I had lost motivation so I am rewriting it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> |1898 words|

At the start of the universe, the beginning of time, Angels were there. They were the first things, living alone in the darkness. They had two rulers, a King and a Queen. The king and queen were siblings, the first of the angels and the first things to ever exist. They were extremely powerful but grew lonely with only each other as company, so they created more angels, these angels made of pure power and quintessence, and soon there were billions of them. However, the king and queen were still not happy, they lived in the darkness, they had no home. So, they created themselves a planet, but soon that planet wasn’t enough, so they created more, these planets became the first galaxy. However, they still lived in darkness. They sacrificed parts of their powers to make big raging planets made of fire, they named them suns, they brought light across their small galaxy.

For hundreds of years, they lived like this, angels were getting sent out to create more suns, others sent out to make small ones, these small suns were called stars. One day the sister decided to create others, other beings to live on the planets that the angels had made. She did this one night, but everything went wrong, she had meant to use a small part of her power to create only a few other species, but she lost control, hundreds of thousands of species were made, her brother found her in the morning, collapsed unconscious in her room. He was furious at what she had done, not at the act itself but the fact that she did it alone with no supervision. Her power was low, this caused the balance between the two siblings to fall unbalanced.

When the queen of the angels had made more species, she had also made it, so they didn’t die, at least not forever. When a being died, they were reborn and appeared on one of the planets homes to the angels. Soon, the planet was filled, too many angels. As the king grew sicker and sicker, he refused to make more planets, instead sacrificing other angels to make more planets. His sister tried to stop him but was helpless for she still hadn’t fully recovered. She tried, she did, she tried to change his ways, but he was already to far gone.

The king decided that he would build a castle for himself and all the spirits and angels that had done no wrong. He named this place Heaven. He named himself as God. He banished and trapped his sister on one of the other planets, stuck with all those who had done anything wrong in their lives. Hell soon became overpopulated as everyone was being sent there. It was chaos, there was no order, no laws, no ruler. It went from a nice green planet to a burning ground with black skies.

The sister raised up, she rebelled against him, she became the ruler of hell, more powerful than she’d ever been. Her name was Satan.

God was furious, he declared war on his sister, on the Queen of Hell.

The war lasted for centuries, both sides equally matched. Many were killed, angels and souls alike. Planets were destroyed, now the only planets left in the galaxy of angels was Heaven and Hell. Eventually, Hell won, Satan beat God, taking away most of his power. God in his fury pinned down his exhausted sister, determined to save his lineage, his power. Satan, in her last defence, used the powers she had drained from her brother to send Heaven and Hell to the ends of the universe, they became their own small universes.

Years later and the war was finally slowing down, coming to a stop. A boy, child of the two most powerful beings in the universe grew up in this war. He had short brown curly hair, with stunning blue eyes. He never left Hell, but was fine with that, he loved his home. Hell had transformed from a place filled with fire and black smoke-filled skies to a dark sky filled with floating crystals that lit up the sky. Dark green lush grass covered the ground, lakes and rivers scattered around. Mountains stretched as far as the eye could see and if you turned around the ocean seemed to go forever. Over the ocean was a small island, a bridge connecting it to the mainland. On that island was the entrance to Hell, new souls arrived there and then they were greeted by Satan, a beautiful woman with brown hair and caramel skin. It was guarded by three hellhounds, so no one could get out.

 

This was the boy’s home, and his name was Lucifer.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifers laughter rang out into the night sky, echoing off the giant crystals in the sky. He soared along in the sky, fingertips skimming the surface of the water surrounding his home. He spins around doing tricks in the sky, showing off to his mum who is watching from afar. He turns onto his back to look up at the sky, glowing crystals that float around scattered in the air, small stars cluttered together and growing closer together as they get closer to the world gate, stars that are just out of reach. He laughs more as he spins and flapping his wings that are as black as ink as he climbs higher and higher into the sky. His features light up as he passes and swoops between the crystals. He lands onto and looks over his home, his kingdom, his world.

Lucifer looks down to his house, located in the valley of two mountains looking over the ocean and the entrance of Hell. Smiling down at his mother, as she called out to him. He smiles as he moves from his crouched position to standing. He then turns around and lets himself step off the crystal backwards, freefalling down the ground, wings pressed to his back. The rush of the wind through his hair, the adrenaline running through his veins made him smile, he missed this dearly. A sudden sense of fear swept over him, why did he miss this, he had never left home. His mothers calls suddenly became clear, she was begging for him to come home, to come back to her. But how could he, he hadn’t left, he was still there. He flew down to her, landing in front of her, calling out to her. She didn’t seem to see him, looking around and calling out for her son to come home. It broke his heart, seeing her collapse in a heap, crying on the floor. Black crept up the corners of the world, rapidly growing till all Lucifer could see was black. Panic struck him as white cracks spread out from under his feet. He was falling. He looked by him but instantly regretted doing so, the feathers were disintegrating, skin peeling off the reveal the skeleton beneath.  

Lance shot up in bed with a start, his heart racing. It was just a dream he thought to himself. His skin was crawling, the image of his wings stuck behind his eyes, still hearing the calls of his mother. Lance looked over to the clock, set to castle time, on his bedside table. It read 3:47 am. He covered his eyes with his arm and let out a groan as he flopped back down into his bed.

It was 5 am when Lance woke again, getting up and dressed. The loud blaring of the alarms made itself known as it rang out through the castle, the princess’s voice interrupted the siren “Please report to the bridge paladins.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allura sighed as she watched the paladins come through the doors to the bridge. She hadn’t gotten much sleep, plagued by nightmares about the beginning of time, a story she was told as a child. “Today we are going to form an alliance with the planet of Skylarei. They have very strong beliefs so please keep talking to a minimum, Lance that means no flirting.”  Allura l looked over to lance, expecting some form of a reaction to her words but what she got instead shocked her, his eyes were glazed over, staring at something she couldn’t see, deep in thought.  His expression was stuck in her head, there was definitely something going on with that boy, but she dismissed the thoughts as the castle finally landed on the planet.

 

* * *

 

The paladins and Allura stood in front of the king and queen of Skylarei. Skylarei was a new planet, only a couple thousand years old, its inhabitants made this planet their new home after theirs was destroyed.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, I am princess Allura of Altea and these are the paladins of Voltro-”, Allura paused, all heads of the Skyrei’s had turned towards the paladin in blue. “Princess and paladins of Voltron, please step away from the angel!” The king's voice broke through the silence a blaster materialising in his hands. Lance looked around to find that he had been surrounded by warriors with blasters. “Raise your hands angel! Reveal your true form!” The commanded to the boy, blaster powering up and ready to fire. The rest of the army surrounding Lance also raised their blasters, ready to fire at any moment. Slowly the boy lifted his hands. “Now show your true form angel!” The king yelled out. “Um, I’m sorry but what are you talking about? Lance is human,” All heads turned to Hunk as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. “I am sorry to inform you but your ‘friend’ here is not human, he is one of the most powerful and evil beings of the universe,” The king turned back to Lance, “No show us your true form!” He roared.

Lance looked around at his friends, studying each of their expressions. Hunk and Pidge looked confused, Shiro looked wary Allura looked scared and Keith, oh Keith, he looked furious. “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean for you to find out this way.” Lance looked back to the king and stood up, “I deeply apologize to you all for this misunderstanding.” The king raised his blaster, finger on the trigger, “What are you talking about you filthy angel scum?!” Lance looked up at the king, a smile of his face, then he started laughing. “Sir, I didn’t realize I still smelt like an angel,” Lance replied while laughing as he revealed his true form. In his place stood a tall lanky boy, with golden pupils but black sclera, a pair of big black wings on his back. His skin was grey, his teeth sharp and pointy. The king let out a gasp. He fell to one knee, along with the rest of the Skyreis’. “I am truly sorry my prince! I did not realize it was you! Please forgive me!” The king begged as he was on one knee, bowing to Lance. “It certainly has been a long time hasn’t it big brother?” The crowd parted to make way for an elderly Skyrei who slowly walked towards the group. She looked up to the demon, taking in his features, he was different from when she knew him, but he was still the same person she once knew.

A smile took over her face, “Welcome back Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you do read this thank you so much!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos is very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> I will also try to reply to all comments


End file.
